


Of Ocean Fears and Tanned Tour Guides

by chelsmels



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsmels/pseuds/chelsmels
Summary: He smirked and scooted even closer to Sunggyu and said softly, “Besides, I see you checking out the tour guide. You’ve been watching him from the moment we came on board.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msinpinitu (Knaija)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/gifts).



> Thanks for the birthday gift, here's something in return, as promised. :*
> 
> Special shoutout to cian1675 for looking through my rough draft :)

Sunggyu tore his gaze away from the bow of the boat as the waves rocked the vessel. His grip on the back of the seat in front of him tightened. Sunggyu was really not a fan of the ocean. A round of laughter rang out and brought his attention to the group he was travelling with. Or rather, his best friend who had forced him to tag along on this trip to _a freaking island_ because _hyung, when else will we ever get the chance?_

 

Dongwoo, feeling the glare directed at him, turned away from the group and smiled that one smile of his that always got him out of trouble with Sunggyu.

 

“Don’t smile at me Jang Dongwoo. I’m annoyed with you right now.” Sunggyu grumbled.

 

Dongwoo’s smile brightened at his tone and he scooted closer to his friend.

 

“Why hyung? What did I do?”

 

Sunggyu narrowed his eyes at him. _That little shit._ Dongwoo guffawed at his expression.

 

“Hyung, there’s nothing to be afraid of. We’re in safe hands. The guide we hired won’t let anything happen to any of us. You won’t drown, Sunggyu hyung, don’t worry.” he pacified his friend, patting his back. Then, he smirked and scooted even closer to Sunggyu and said softly, “Besides, I see you checking out the tour guide. You’ve been watching him from the moment we came on board,”

 

Before he could catch himself, Sunggyu’s eyes went back to the bow of the boat, where the said tour guide was perched on the railings, his shirt unbuttoned revealing his tanned chest. Noticing where his friend’s eyes went, Dongwoo chuckled.

 

Without tearing his gaze away, Sunggyu nudged his friend roughly with his shoulder.

 

“Shut up!” he said as Dongwoo laughed harder.

 

Sunggyu didn’t know if it was Dongwoo’s laughter or the intensity of his gaze -he desperately hoped it was the former- the tour guide who was previously in an animated chat with one of the boat’s crewmembers, turned and looked into the cabin. When he saw that Sunggyu was looking at him, he smiled -brightly, in Sunggyu’s opinion. The way his eyes crinkled at the corner made Sunggyu’s insides melt- and nodded as a greeting.

 

Fighting a blush -he really hope the shade the cabin is in will hide the red of his cheeks- Sunggyu nodded back with a small smile and quickly look away to the horizon. He ignored Dongwoo’s amused chuckle by his side.

*

Sunggyu didn’t know when his gaze started to stray back to the bow of the boat, but there he was staring at the tour guide again. There was just something about the tour guide that piqued his interest. Perhaps it was his cheerful demeanor when he welcomed the group onboard. Or maybe it was his cheeky remark when he handed Sunggyu the lifejacket. It most definitely had something to do with his toned arms, tanned chest and bright smile. Sunggyu had noticed he was the only one the tour guide helped to put the lifejacket on.

 

So lost he was in his thoughts that Sunggyu didn’t realize that the tour guide was watching him as Sunggyu stared at him. It was really more like he’d ogled Sunggyu but whatever… semantics. Sunggyu flushed as he looked away, hoping to God the tour guide hadn’t caught him staring for too long. From the corner of his eyes, he caught the tour guide leaving his spot at the bow of the boat and slowly inching closer to where Sunggyu was seated in the cabin.

 

Just as the tour guide was about to reach him, waves hit the boat and Sunggyu lurched forward, his eyes closed and his grip on the seat in front of him tightened. Another set of waves hit and he lurched further forward and Sunggyu couldn’t help the tiny yelp he released. The next thing he knew a pair of hands wrapped over his with the thumbs stroking his flesh.

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” _Dang, even his voice is magnetic._ Sunggyu heard a chuckle and one of the hands released its grip on his and patted his shoulder.

 

“It’s only in this part of the ocean. We’re almost at the island and it’ll be calmer from here on.”

 

Sunggyu took a deep breath and nodded. When he looked up, doing his best to ignore the hands gripping his and patting his back, he flushed. The tour guide was inches away from his face, looking at Sunggyu with concern in his eyes.

 

“Alright there?”

 

At Sunggyu’s nod, the hands left his body. The tour guide straddled the seat in front of Sunggyu and beamed at him. Sunggyu’s lips tugged up in the corner in response.

 

“The ocean makes you nervous?” _He needs to stop looking at me that way, or my heart is about the burst out of my chest._

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Don't worry! I'll keep you safe,” the tour guide said with a wink and a subtle flex of his arms that definitely didn't escape Sunggyu’s keen eyes.

 

Sunggyu snorted.

 

That didn't seem to discourage the tour guide as his smile brightened.

 

“I'm Woohyun,”

 

“Hi Woohyun.” Sunggyu replied. He noticed the conversation among his friends had dropped to a lull. _Dongwoo, that little shit must be eavesdropping._

 

Woohyun’s eyes crinkled. “You’re not gonna tell me your name?”

 

“We’ll see about that.” Sunggyu could tell Dongwoo was sniggering at his failed attempt in flirting. He resisted the urge to punch his friend. Sunggyu was beginning to wonder if the tour guide’s face was stuck that way since his smile was still as bright as ever… not that he was complaining.

 

Woohyun inched slightly closer and Sunggyu was trying really hard not to fidget under that playful gaze.

 

“So, what’s a cutie like you doing on a boat like this when the ocean makes you nervous?”

 

 _Is he serious?_ Sunggyu raised an eyebrow. _And Dongwoo really needs to be more inconspicuous about his eavesdropping._

 

Chuckling, Woohyun moved back slightly. “Seriously though, why are you on a trip to an island when you’re obviously not very comfortable about being in the ocean?”

 

Trying to stop the flutters in his heart at Woohyun’s concerned expression, Sunggyu tried to exaggerate his response. He sighed audibly loud, pointedly at his friend seated next to him, “Well, a _brilliant_ friend of mine decided it was a _great_ idea to force little ol’ me who is afraid of the ocean on this trip because he thought it would be _fun_.” he internally rejoiced at Dongwoo’s apologetic face. “But that aside, we’re on a trip to celebrate our last free moments before we start our medical internship a.k.a. The Most Lifeless Period of our lives,”

 

“Whoa, medical internship? Cute _and_ smart, huh?”

 

On the outside, Sunggyu snorted. Inside, he squealed. Woohyun looked like he was about to spout more cheesy pickup lines (Sunggyu did _not_ enjoy them, nope, not at all) when a crewmember hollered his name. They exchanged a few words that Sunggyu couldn’t catch since he was too busy trying to calm his heart.

 

“I got to go help out up front since we’re reaching the island soon,” the tour guide said as he stood up. “But don’t you worry a thing about this trip. I’ll keep you safe, I promise. You’ll definitely enjoy your days on the island.”

 

With another wink and crinkly-eyed bright smile, the tour guide walked away.

 

This time Sunggyu didn’t stop himself from punching Dongwoo when he heard him say: “Oh trust me, he’ll enjoy the trip alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at writing. Do let me know what you think. Also, feel free to come talk to me on twitter (@chelsmeIs, that's a capital 'i' in 'mels') :D


End file.
